Un cuento de Navidad
by tzunade
Summary: Esto es algo que se me ocurrió hace poco digamos no es un Yuki x Ryuchi sino un Yuki Ryuchi n.n esta basado en el “Un cuento de navidad” de Charles Dickens adaptado a esta serie ... diviértanse con las ocurrencia de cierto peliverde y un rubio con


Un cuento de Navidad 

Tzunadechang

Resumen: Esto es algo que se me ocurrió hace poco digamos no es un Yuki x Ryuchi sino un Yuki - Ryuchi n.n esta basado en el "Un cuento de navidad" de **Charles Dickens** adaptado a esta serie ... diviértanse con las ocurrencia de cierto peliverde y un rubio con síndrome menospausico prematuro permanente

Comentario: Que pasaría si a Yuki Eiri es visitado por los tres fantasma de las navidades pasado presente y futuro que le mostraran no los retengo y ahora a disfrutar la obra

Acto 1

_¿Quien eres tu?_

LARGATE! Un libro era tirado por los aire alcanzando una cabeza morena

-AUCH!- se sobó, una lagrima salía de sus ojos a causa del dolor infringido... -Esta Bien hermanito no te molesto mas !- Le dijo!- No se como tu novio te soporta sigue así y te quedaras solo!...- Yuki miraba a su fastidioso hermano... –además solo vine porque...- se acercó

PLOCK !

Le cerro la puertas en las narices- a Tatsuja le temblaba todos su cuerpo tenia los ojos cerrados levanto enérgicamente sus mano y...- AUCH! ME DOLIÓ! – se sobaba su nariz un chichón de grandes proporciones se asomaba en esa parte del cuerpo se separo amenazando al habitante de dicha casa ... –ERES UN MISERABLE HERMANO PORQUE NI QUE SEA VISPERAS DE NAVIDAD CAMBIAS ! ToT pero ya veras – se acaricio las manos – mi venganzas no se hará esperar..- Tatsuha en un segundo estaba vestido con un Kimono ceremonial del templo tenia en la cabeza atada con un cinto de ellas dos velas alumbraba su cabeza alrededor había una oscuridad absoluta tomo un muñeco con forma del rubio – veras – sus ojos macabros se desfiguraba en su faz un rezo budista aparecía en su boca agarro unos cuantos sellos escritos en papel con rezos y los tiro a la puerta – listo! Mi tonto hermano aprenderá una lección – con voz macabra –JJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¿que haces Tatsuha?-

-COF! COF! COF!- se volteo – las luces volvieron a la normalidad -ah querido cuñadito que bueno que te veo – estaba pegado a el como una garrapata

-deja deja! –soltó el agarre – además ¿que se supones que haces!-

- ah mi querido niñato – coloco una mano en la cabeza de Shuichi este le miro con disgusto sobretodo porque el le llevaba 2 años en edad al monje - he lanzado una hechizo a mi hermano para que sea mas humilde...

-O.o?-

- SI... !PORQUE EL SE NEGÓ A CONSEGUIRME EL BOLETO PARA EL CONCIERTO DE LOS GRASPER FIN DE AÑO! MISERABLE! así que le lance una maldición- U.U

-eres un bobo – O.oU Shu tenia una gran gota en la cabeza...de repente Tatsuha se avispó

-eh? ..eh?..eh?..- mirando a todos lados - siento la cercanía de mi DIOS! -

-ah si Sakuma-san me ayudó a traer este árbol de navidad- señalo un gran árbol- y esta allá abajo..

ZAAAASSSSSS!

El monje corría por el pasillo rápidamente – TE ESPERO EN LA REUNION EN LA CASA DE TOHMA CUÑADOOOOOOO!- bajo rápidamente la escaleras Shu tenia varias gotitas en la cabeza

-monje loco- O.Ouuuu

&&&&&&

-Es un día de alegría lalalala lala lalá, es un día de alegría jujujuju jujuju ju es un día lallalala ... uyyy este árbol si que pesa... Yuuuuuuukiiiiiiii- arrastrando la ultima frase con voz infantil

"... La brisa soplaba dejando mover sus hermosos cabellos y..."

Yuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiii- el escritor alzó su cabeza – ¡otra vez el mocoso!- siguió en su descripción

"...y ...y...y..."

-Yuuuuuukiiii ayúdame esto pesa Yuuuuuukiiiiii-

-con un demonio!- cerró el lapto con rabia primero había sido su hermano fastidioso y ahora Shuichi¿que quería ahora el pequeñajo ese? salió del estudio se consiguió a su hiperactivo amante halando un gran árbol de navidad amarrado con unas cuerdas al puro estilo y propios de países Nórdicos – Que haces baka!-

-a hola Yuki ayúdame con esto pesa mucho – puchero... el amante vio que el pequeño apenas podía con la cosa en su mano

-¿quien te dijo que quería un árbol de Navidad¡que estupidez!-

-¿Una estupidez? ...- soltó el árbol – no es una estupidez Yuki es lindo además será nuestra primera Navidad juntos y quiero celebrarla en grande- tenia los ojitos chibi en forma de corazón imaginándose a el abrazado con Yuki en el árbol iluminándolos haciéndose cariñitos comiendo castañas asadas... diciéndose cosas bonitas de amor amistad y otras cositas cochinas que solo ellos hacían... Shuichi rodaba por el piso con un derrame nasal y llenando todo de baba – eeeeehhhhh- repetía como un idiota

-quiero que saques esa cosa de aquí...! llévatela!-

CRASK!-

Sus sueños se habían roto en mil pedacito de un salto olímpico con una voltereta doble incluida se tiro a la cintura de su amante -pe..pe.pero Yuki por favor quiero celebrar la navidad! BUUUUUAAAAAA! BUUUUUUUAAAAA!- la onda sísmica se escucho por todo Japón-

-:-

-Ponlo allá Tohma si así quedara lindo todo estará listo para mañana

-si mi amor – Tohma con voz cantarina .. estaba arriba colocando la estrella a su árbol que era enorme ... sintió un terremoto se agarró fuerte para no caerse

TOHMA BAJA RAPIDO!- dijo asustado su mujer – TERREMOTO!-

-no tranquilízate Mika- el movimiento telúrico paso

-como supiste?-

-seguro es Shindou-san creo que ya se enteró que a Eiri-san no le gusta la Navidad- la hermana del rubio suspiro

Eiri es un tonto!... bueno Tohma ponlo un poco a la derecha-

-:-

-Hoy es víspera de Navidad yo quiero que Santa me traiga Juguetes-

-Baka ya estas grande para eso! Y Santa o como se llame no existe! –

-YUUUUUUKIIIIII!...- tenia un moco guindando – Eres cruel! Como puedes decir eso!- Le señaló con un dedo – claro que Santa existe! si existe! SI EXISTE!- dando una pataleta – ya hice mi carta con las peticiones saco un una carta con 20 hojas anexas y se la extendió a el rubio, Yuki tomo las hojas y leyó lo que decía

"... Querido Santa:

Este año me porte biem n.n me costé tenprano, y me tome toda mi lechita sin protertar.. ..."

Yuki vio al autor de la obra que tenia unos cachitos sonrojados en la cara era lo mas estúpido que había leído meneo su cabeza y siguió en la absurda lectura sin mencionar los horrores ortográficos ... es que no había aprendido a dibujar bien los kanjis en el kinder... mejor no preguntaba

"... cuida de mi mama y mi papa, Hiro, y a la fastidiosa de Maiko que me quiere quitar a mi novio ò,ó pero como es navidad la perdono ..solo hoy porque ella es una ...

Yuki suspiro se le cayó una gota de los insultos e improperios de su hermano a la joven esto abarcaba 10 hojas de las 20 ...al llegar a la hoja 11

" .. hize todas mis lavores n.n y cono premio no te pido nada para mi solo quisiera que ... !Has feliz a mi Yuki! que me ame me apapache n.n. y me haga cositas y que me co ..."

PAAAAFFF!

-IIITEEEEE¿Por que me pegas Yuki?-

-Baka lujurioso! Con una venita prensándole la cabeza en la cabeza- las demás hojas hablaban de las fantasías de Shuichi con el rubio.. - ...además te dije que Santa Claus Clos o como se llame no existe – con tono de fastidio

-pe..pe..pero además hay una celebración en casa de Mika-san tu familia y mi familia y amigos estarán allá compartiendo mañana YUUUUUUUKKKIIII! -

-cállate que me causas migraña!- se masajeo la cabeza quitándose los lentes – y te dijes que te lleves esa porquería no me gusta la navidad todo es comercio! Acaso no lo entiendes baka.. lo único felices aquí son los comerciantes.. la navidad no existe ya es tarde vete a dormir y déjate de inventos! ..- se safó del agarre del pequeño y se fue a escribir nuevamente

-Yuki..- susurro con una lagrimita dejó el árbol de un lado y los adornos del otro con la cabeza baja se fue al cuarto que compartían se dio una Ducha y se puso a dormir vio su reloj eran las 7 de la noche ... dio un profundo suspiro ¿como alguien podía odiar la navidad? - YUKI NO BAKA!- se quejó pero así era su amante se metió en la cama se quedó dormido llorando quedito

&&&&&&

-maldito mocoso traer una cochinada de esa a mi casa...claro es un baka que mas se le puede pedir ...- trascribía había escrito por cuatro días seguido casi sin descanso y es que esas fechas lo ponían nervioso el nivel de nicotina y cerveza había bajado un grado a si que tomo una nueva cerveza y prendió otro cigarro ... no debió tratar mal a su pequeño el era blanco de su rabia acumulada y el estrés... tipeaba cerca de las 10 de la noche ya el sueño y el canción le ganaba se quedó dormido

&&&&&&

había dormido cerca de una Hora cuando sintió algo... unos ojos dorado gatuno abrieron lentamente no había nada seguro que fue su imaginación.. se quedó dormido en mala posición... de repente se escucho el ruido de unas cadenas.. y no se lo había imaginado... se paró reviso el apartamento y la habitación donde dormía placidamente su pequeño amante .. una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus cara ..amaba al pequeño era su adoración secreta su mas preciado tesoro...escucho ruidos.. tal vez eran unos ladrones cerro bien la puerta no quería que le pasara nada al chico y era en su estudio las luces de la casa estaba apagadas fue a prenderlas pero nada no había energía , alzó el teléfono y nada muerto... se escucho mas ruido en su estudio camino hacia allá abrió la puerta de repente para sorprender al ladrón no había nadie solo la luz del lapto iluminaba el sitio ... entonces ¿que pasaba estaba loco? .. se acercó al lapto.

-Hola Eiri-san- Yuki se volvió rápidamente y vio con espanto que delante de el estaba - un ¡fantasma!- el fantasma de su antigua maestro...-Yuki sensei..- susurro se frotó los ojos el espectro estaba delante de el ¿acaso tenia visiones estaba loco? lo que le faltaba se había chiflado su corazón latía aprisa – ¿co..como estas ahí...?- -¿...si..si yo yo te mate?-

-Si Eiri-san y aun estoy muerto... pero hice daño a un inocente y ahora estoy pagándolo con estas cadenas errante y sin descanso - el cuerpo de Kitazawa le rodeaba cadenas pesadas y estas eran muchas

-sensei..-

-Eiri-san se que te hice daño ...se que hice mal.. por mi culpa te has vuelto desconfiado y frío... esas son las cadenas que me atan a mi espíritu .. pero Eiri pequeño eso no te da permiso para que hagas a otras personas daño .. lo has hecho has utilizado y lastimado a otras personas inclusive al niño que duerme en tu cama-

-yo... –

-he venido porque no quiero que pases por lo que yo estoy pasando... debes aprender a perdonar a pesar del dolor y aprender a amar –

-¿amar?- frunció el ceño- ¿ como puedo amar si otros me han utilizado? ... no creo en el amor –

-Eiri-san – bajo la cabeza luego la alzó – fui tu sensei te enseñe muchas cosas... hoy te enseñare la lección mas importante de todas ...-

-¿a que te refieres?- con voz fría

-dentro de media hora tres fantasma vendrán a buscarte y te enseñaran cosas pequeño Eiri... –

-fantasmas? Explícate-

-tres fantasma...el primero el fantasma de las navidades pasadas ... el segundo el fantasma de las navidades presentes ... y el tercero el fantasmas de las navidades futuras

-que estupidez!- con voz fría

-Eiri-san – el fantasma se desvanecía poco a poco – solo espero que por tu bien aprendas la lección antes que sea tarde... Recuerda Eiri-san- Yuki miro su reloj eran las 11:30 de la noche

-pero que estupidez seguro que mi hermano Tatsuha o quien sabe el loco del conejo me han orquestado esto para reírse de mi bah! Fantasma lo que me faltaba!- el rubio escritor tomo un cigarro y siguió escribiendo ...el sueño le vencía se quedo dormido encima del teclado nuevamente

&&&&&&

tic..tic..tic. tic..tic..tic. tic..tic..tic. tic..tic..tic. sintió ese ruido de algún lado sonando insistentemente tic..tic..tic. tic..tic..tic. tic..tic..tic. ¿que era?.. abrió los ojos enfoco bien era el sonido producida por el portátil había presionado varias teclas dando error . se limpio la baba que escurría por su boca inspiró hondo tapándose con sus manos tenia el cuerpo agarrotado... recordó lo que le había pasado ..miro el reloj del lapto .. marcaba las 11:59

-Fantasma de la navidad pasada... tonterías- mañana se encargaría de buscar los equipos filmo grafico o lo quesea que haya echo su estúpido hermano para asustarlo .. fue a tomar un cigarro ya su nivel de Nicotina estaba Bajo ni digamos de su nivel alcohólico en su sangre marcaba peligrosamente sobrio se paró a buscar el preciado liquido dorado debía subir el nivel a términos normales 40 de sangre 40 alcohol 20 nicotina.. se acercó a la cocina dirigiéndose directamente a la nevera la abrió y sacó una lata destapándola sorbió un poco

PUMM!...PUMM!

¿qué era eso? ...

PUMM! PUMM! Mfgkjhs

Y el sonido provenía de la nevera ..tal vez el baka metió algo ahí quien sabe en el no era raro, se acercó a la nevera y la abrió de un golpe...nada -seguro es mi imaginación- la cerro dio dos pasos

PUMM! Mfgkjhs

-No...ese ruido otra vez- tomo el mango de la escoba movería todo adentro...abrió la nevera y movió todo... no había nada

-que buscas?-

-¿no se? un animal creo que coló a lo mejor un ratón.. o algo mm!

-valla revisastes arriba?-

-no baka no revise arri... AAAAAAHHH!- un gran susto.. delante de el había una persona con un disfraz de conejo rosa y con ropas navideñas, Yuki se asusto pensó que era Shuichi pero no era el loco amigo de su amante -¿Sakuma Ryuchi?-

-eh?- con un dedito en la boca ...-creo que te confundiste permite presentarme soy el fantasmas de las navidades pasadas nanoda! y he venido – eeeyyyy- el rubio lo dejo hablando solo

-ya sabia que era una broma de mi hermano porque no le consiguiere los boletos del loco del conejo- se encamino a su estudio abrió la puerta – eh? – se sorprendió allí estaba el peliverde jugando con la portátil del rubio- como demonio entraste-

-fuuiiiii tuuu arrrghhhh chiiiii!- Marcaba varias teclas

-DEJA ESO DEMENTE!-

-ah? – en eso toco una tecla que decía desear borrar todos estos archivos - mira aquí dice..-

-lo se deja eso – en tono claramente asesino

-¿que pasa si le doy aquí?- la barrita se lleno rápidamente dando el aviso de eliminación de archivos exitosamente

-NOOOOO! MI NOVELA! Tomó la lapto se había borrado la novela el chico se paro antes que el rubio lo atropellara, se giro – te asesinare- dijo con voz ronca pero allí no había nadie ...- ..., parece que se fue – menos mal que guarde los respaldo en un cd ... busco el archivo en la gaveta y no lo consiguió es mas ningún disco estaba.. escucho ruido afuera como de pistola salía corriendo al living

-BAN SAI!-

-BANG!- un disco era destruido

-QUE HACES LOCO!-

-yo? Juego al fresby es divertido nanoda, deberías intentarlo -BAN SAI! - otro disco era lanzado

BANG! y otro disco destrozado

-MI DISCO DE DATOS!- Demasiado tarde su disco de datos estaba destruido, cuatro meses de trabajo tirado por el caño - me la pagaras ..-.fue a atrapar el peliverde pero este se le escabulló de un lado saltando alegre hasta el estudio tomo los libros y los hizo caer al piso

-WUIIII! WUUIII JAJAJJAA! que divertido nanoda!

-deja deja DEEEEEJAAAAA!- por lo general no perdía la compostura pero esa cosa

-uh¿Me gritas.. a mi?- se señalo- ... BUUUUUUAAAAA! Malo malo malo!-

-debería matarte haz arruinado mi trabajo –

-BUUUUUUAAAA! Me quieres matar como lo hiciste con Yukiiiii BUUUAAA!- Eiri se quedó congelado como el loco sabia eso? Era su secreto y no se lo había revelado a nadie solo Mika Seguchi y Shuichi el baka dijo con enojo

-quien te lo contó?- con voz fría debía averigua como Sakuma se había enterado seria por Tohma

-BUUUUUUUAAAAA! Eh?

-que quien te lo contó- mas que pregunta era una demanda

-que cosa?- Yuki tenia una vena prensada acaso se hacia ahora el idiota ... bueno ahora y que lo pensaba bien el era un idiota.. debía insistir

-lo que acabas de decir quien te lo contó!- el pequeño se llevó un dedito a la boca

-lo que dije lo que dije? Ah si!- ... –ummmm ¿que fue lo que dije noda?- Yuki cayó al piso se paró ...

-LO QUE DIJISTES ESTUPIDO! .. - el extraño saco un peluche y se puso a Jugar... Eiri cerro los ojos contando hasta 10 solo logro contar uno y explotó

-DIME!- lo agarro por el cuello

-Suel..ta me – lo empujó Eiri cayo de bruces .. ¿de donde sacó tanta fuerza el loco?

-Tienes una mala actitud nanoda !- lo regaño, el rubio se paró ya esto RAYABA en lo INSORPOTABLE

-FUERA DE MI CASA!- le grito

-no hasta cumplir a lo que vine-

-no me interesa- fue a agarrar al peliverde para sacarlo a patadas y lo traspasó

-?-

-me haces cosquillas jajajaja! Noda!- rió , Eiri se acerco y paso sus manos no toco nada – jajajaja! No sigas me haces cosquillas-

¿ Qui..Quien eres tú?-

-ya te lo dije soy el fantasmas de las navidades pasadas y vengo a mostrarte algunas cosa-

-...-

-estas preparado? Quédate allí y mira a la pantalla de tu computador

-esto es una locura- miro la pantalla del portátil no mostraba nada inusual

-acércate no veras nada noda! – el rubio detalló mejor Ryuchi o lo que parecía ser Ryuchi se acerco a la pantalla

-mas mas mas vamos jeje!- el rubio se inclino no veía nada y esto era ridículo..

-no veo nada- frunció el cejo

-no?- se acerco a la lapto y le dio un golpe en ella... ahora se mostraba una imagen una casa y esta era cubierta por la nieve – jejeje nada como el toque mágico- Yuki se acerco a la pantalla parecía que era su casa en Kioto!

-ADENTRO NANODA!- lo metió con una patada en las pompis

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! De alguna forma había entrado en la computadora y caía estaba como mas de 10 mil metro vio circuitos cables y componentes micro procesadores hasta que salió a una especie de cielo cubierto y caía sin remedio

-WUUUUUUIII NANODA! JEJEJEJEJEJE WUUUUIIIII

-ESTAS LOCO NOS MATEREMOS!- le grito Eiri vio como se acercaba irremediablemente al fin

-eres un lento te espero abajo – cayo mas rápido , Eiri vio que se acercaba cerro sus ojos y pensó en sus últimos momentos pronto seria una mancha en el paisaje

-¿te sientes bien nanoda?- Yuki abrió los ojos tenia el corazón acelerado.. estaba en su patio no se había roto ningún Hueso solo le dolía la patada atrás ...

-Mira renacuajo me distes una patada..- se paro para golpear a la cosa que estaba delante de el y..-

PLASSSHHHHH!

Cayo en el pozo de la casa que lo cubría una fina capa de Hielo que cedió con su peso ummmmm ahha - chapoteaba

-oye baka déjate de juegos que tengo que hacer nanoda!-

-QUEEE¿Me esta diciendo que soy un idiota! Parándose tenia el frío calado hasta los hueso y una ganas de asesinar a cierta cosa peliverde disfrazado de conejo

-¿que haces? ..- dio unos pasitos hacia atrás ... una alarma interna le gritaba peligro..pronto el rubio persiguió al chico

-AAAAHHHHH!- Corrió se paro delante de la puerta ..Eiri se le tiro encima traspasó el cuerpo cayendo en redondo hacia adentro

-PAFFFFF!

-con un demonio- sobandose la zona adolorida.. abrió los ojos y se consiguió una escena de su vida era el pero mas pequeño como unos 15 años revisaba un regalo con entusiasmo y alegría

- GRACIAS ONII-SAN!- Dijo muy contento, se paro consternado recordó el regalo que le diera Tohma un libro de aventura recordó lo contento que estaba ese día allí estaba sentado en el tatami de la casa se encontraba Mika y Tohma junto con su hermano pequeño ... Tohma le había entregado un lindo Juguete a su hermano

-Eiri-san te tengo una sorpresa...-

-¿de veras Onii-san? – el joven asintió

-si – dijo con una cara alegre

-pedí permiso a tu padre para que vengas conmigo a New York para que aprendas nuevas cosas-

-de veras? GRACIAS! - abrazó a Seguchi

-me alegra verte contento – con una sonrisa ahora ve a jugar con tu hermano

-a noo que fastidio!...- puchero- esta bien Tatsuha - su pequeño hermano contaba con apenas 9 años y ya era engorroso, - vamonos que Onii-san quiere estar a solas con mi hermana- una gota corrió en la cabeza de Mika el pequeño salió con su hermano

-¿estas seguro Tohma? –

-si Mika estoy seguro que Eiri-san le sentara que viva una temporada en New York se que ha tenido problemas con algunos bravucones ... solo quiero que sea feliz-

-Tohma...pero sus estudios –

-No te preocupes buscare un Tutor para Eiri-san y no se retrace Mika-chan- la joven vio los hermosos ojos verde del joven delante de si que reflejaban paz

-Se que estará bien contigo- Yuki miraba esta escena se acerco pero parecía que lo veían

-parece un buen sujeto nanoda?- le dijo alguien a su lado

-y lo es solo que...-

-te entristece?-

-...-

-ven debemos salir- salieron al patio una pequeña nevada caía se acerco al sitio donde se había resbalado y caído al pequeño pozo de la casa , suspiro un poco recordó lo feliz que era en ese momento sin remordimiento ni ...se giro la luna escasamente se veía

-¿ por que me muestras...-

ECHEN BAJO! NANODA!- fue empujado al pozo ornamental

-que demonio!- pero el pozo lo halaba Eiri trataba de nadar braceaba con fuerza pero nada el pequeño se acercó

-que pasa?-

-estu...- se sumergió saliendo a la superficie – me aho..go-

AH!- se agarro los pelos – SE AHOGA! SE AHOGA! Corriendo por todos lados – NO TE PREOCUPES YO TE AYUDARE! – se trono los dedos

-AU: - se sumergió y salió nuevamente el frío le entraba en la piel como mil agujas ¿es que ese posito no tenia fondo? increíble por no decir imposible...-XI:LIO-

-TOMA NANODA SUJETA A ESTO!

-NOOOOO! IDIO...-

PASSSSFFF! – el peliverde le arrojo una piedra enorme que lo termino de hundir solo se veía las burbujas

-anoooo creo que debí tirarle una soga?- se rasco la cabeza, Eiri se hundía sin remedio pero la cosa le arrojo una piedra que lo arrastraba al fondo aguanto la respiración pero ya sentía que llegaba al limite aparte de la presión en su cuerpo ¿es que acaso un pozo familiar no tenia fondo? Ni que estuviera en el océano o algo así... estaba perdiendo el sentido el agua lo ahogaba esto era su fin ... sintió que era halado

-RESPIRA!- dijo una voz conocida abrió los ojos buscando una bocanada de aire inspiro y miro alrededor miro unos ojos azules profundo

- ¿quieres que te de respiración de boca a boca?-

- NOOO! Puso su manos al frente el peliverde trataba de besarle, darle Respiración Cardio Pulmonar mejor conocido como RPC pero Eiri no se dejaba

-

- no deja! – lo empujaba

- estas grave! Puedes morirte ahogado tienes aguas en los pulmones- trataba de agarrarlo

-estoy bien deja!-

-no sea quejón solo es un casto besito te sacare el agua-

-deja aprovechado!- ... después de la mini lucha se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto de baño y de paso estaba en una tina ... ¿ acaso se estaba ahogando en una tina?

El peliverde se acomodó -valla deberías tener cuidado nanoda! los accidente casero son la primera causa de muerte- le estiro una toalla – si querías bañarte por lo menos debiste quitarte la ropa- Eiri sintió unas enormes ganas de apretar ese cuello de el engorroso

- Pequeñajo ahora veras! - se fue a parar para estrangularlo tomo el cuello ..? lo tomo..? debía aprovechar

-re..cuer..da que la violencia familiar no lleva a nada arrrrhggg!-

-estúpida cosa ya veras que de mi..- se escucho risas de afuera

-¿así sensei? – era su voz

-Si Eiri-san recuerda que los libros conllevan a una aventura emocionantes- y la voz de

-Yuki sensei...- soltó al peliverde vestido de conejo y salió a la sala miro a su maestro y luego se miro así mismo tenia 16 años recién cumplido- vio que los dos reían contaban cuentos y otras cosas una lagrima corrió por su mejillas...

-verdad que seremos buenos amigos sensei..- le preguntó un chico joven y alegre el otro asintió con cariño... se acerco al cuadro Yuki le enseñaba y el atendía ...recordó sus sentimientos en ese momento eran de amor amaba a su maestro atracción?..tal vez el peliverde se le acercó

-uyyyy eres un demente casi me partes el cuello- se quejo

-¿por qué?- con una lagrima en sus mejillas ...

-¿porque de que?- preguntó con curiosidad

-eres estúpido acaso porque me muestras esto?

- etto no te entiendo? ...- Eiri resopló acaso era la cosa, persona o lo que sea mas errático que había visto hacia parecer a Shuichi como el ser mas centrado del mundo

-ESTO IDIOTA!- señalo la tierna escena

-Ah! te refieres a esto- señalo la escena

-SI!-

-no se pero es tierno no?- Eiri se halo el pelo le desesperaba – el peliverde miro la escena que lindo que paso después?-

-después de esto fue que ...- cerro sus ojos – me vendió y yo lo mate!- lloraba amargamente sintiendo la culpa... ¿acaso tenia que mostrar algo?.¿que significado tenia todo? no lo entendía-

-Puede..- enarcó los ojos el errático hombre miraba la televisión y riendo a moco suelto

-jajajajajja! Que divertido ver a Mikey siempre me da risa!-

- ¿acaso esa cosa se burlaba de el? Con un notable tic en el ojo- Ya basta...- fue a agarra y pedir una demanda de lo que pasaba pero se tropezó con un dobladillo de la alfombra y se cayo directo al televisor ... me partiré la cabeza fue su ultimo pensamiento ... pero no la atravesó ¿pero como? la sensación de ver las mil imágenes proyectadas eran abrumadoras y desquiciante vio cuando fue vendido, disparando a Yuki, llorando, Tohma diciéndole que no tenia la culpa ...remordimiento y sobre todo odio a si mismo y a los demás no confiaría en nadie... mas imágenes mil un millón ahora muchas caras conocidas por el diferentes escenas de su vida vio a Ayaka a Shuichi, Mika, Tohma llorando, Hiroshi reclamándole la mirada de Tachi-kun acusándolo con mirada asesina ...mas rabia ... explotaría su mente ...la violación de Shu...como espectador - AAAAAARRRGGHHHH!- cerro los ojos y hubo un silencio total.. acaso todo terminó? abrió los ojos estaba en una sala en el piso se giro vio el televisor era el de su casa acaso había viajado por el aparato? Esto ya era desquiciante miro al pequeño que lo miraba como bicho raro

-sabes eres la persona mas rara que he visto nanoda!-

sea el que fuera no jugaría mas con el -MIRA!-

-veo que no has asimilado... cálmate no te sulfures que ya tengo que irme-

-eh?.. – bajó el nivel de adrenalina - que quieres decir? –

-Que vendrá otro fantasma baka ...-

-Como que baka! ...un momento vendrá el de las navidades presente?-

-veo que estas entendiendo el concepto noda! vendrá a las dos ...o será las tres? Ah tu solo espéralo!- con carita feliz

-pero esto es una locura yo...-

-eh eh eh! Yo no soy el loco aquí nanoda estoy muy cuerdo jeje .. por cierto dañe tu microondas ..creo que no debí ponerle champú de fresa adentro ...pero es que olía también y parecía rico– a Eiri le cayo una gota -nos vemos ...- el joven se paro y abrió la puerta

- Espera! ...es que no vas a desaparecer atravesar las paredes ni hacer una de tus..! ya sabes!- girando las manos en el aire

el peliverde se giro a su interlocutor - ¿por quien me tomas por un fantasma¡Si que hay gente rara nanoda!- salió cerrando la puerta - Eiri miro consternado.. en lo que amaneciera iría corriendo al Psiquiatra ... miro su reloj y apenas eran la una de la mañana ...

continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kiiiiaaaa! Espero que le gustes no es como el otro fic que llevo y que se termina la otra semana solo espero que tenga buena aceptación ... es un fic sencillo veamos si el rubio aprende la lección ...anooo quien será ahórrale jel jotro fantasma será Shu o K tal vez thoma Tatsuha... por cierto ustedes entendieron porque yo no, Ruychi o el fantasma le enseño cosas del pasado pero porque esos momentos precisamente quien sabe ... hagamos un poco de historia esta basado en la historia original de **Charles Dickens** "un cuento de navidad " en la historia original un hombre llamado Mr. Scrooge debe aprender una lección sobre lo que significa la navidad, repito acaso creen que Eiri aprenderá la lección? No estoy segura será mas o menos de dos o tres partes apenas lo escribí en dos días ...parece que mi musa me ha inspirado últimamente : P me gustaria que lo leyeran el 25 de diciembre con musica navideña de fondo creo que seria mas inpirador ...- lo hice con mucho cariño para el disfrute de ustedes ha recuerden ser equilibrados así que hagan su cartita a santa ao a los reyes magos y pidan por el bien primero por la humanidad luego de sus familias y amigos y por ultimo ustedes recuerden que la humildad es y será siempre una gran virtud – zunade rodeada por fotógrafos- tomen mi ejemplo

Como es un fic navideño imagínenselo adornado con gindas y arbolito con luces de colores -- ya saben repito yo gozar y reie un mundo con comentarios suyos a modo de review

Aquí abajito -


End file.
